1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, a communication method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “link adaptation” technologies have come to be recognized in recent years in the area of wireless communication as effective means for improving the communication state by controlling the communication method in correspondence to the communication conditions under which a plurality of communication devices communicate with one another. A given communication device may execute link adaptation by adjusting the transfer rate (PHY rate) for a physical layer, the packet size, the modulation method or the transmission power as the communication environment becomes poor and the error rate increases. By executing such link adaptation, the communication device is able to improve the communication environment, including an improvement in the throughput and a reduction in power consumption.
For instance, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3,774,464 teaches an art related to a wireless communication system that includes a wireless terminal and a base station apparatus able to communicate with each other through a time-division multiple access technology. Moreover, the publication discloses a technology, for improving the communication quality by adjusting the slot length. The base station apparatus in the wireless communication system reduces the PHY rate and increases the time slots allocated to the transfer data as the communication conditions become poor, so as to sustain the communication quality at a desired level.